


a will, a way, a wherefore

by DarkPilot



Series: Inspired by so grey the face of every mortal [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Feelings, First Comic, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, I Tried, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M, Wings, emotionally, in a lot of ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: Fanart inspired from Chapter 8 of “so grey the face of every mortal” by the wonderful sometimeseffable (previously opencirclefleet).





	a will, a way, a wherefore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sometimeseffable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeseffable/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so grey the face of every mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300657) by [sometimeseffable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeseffable/pseuds/sometimeseffable). 

> I’m bad at descriptions, but please go and check out sometimeseffable's work!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300657/chapters/45905089
> 
> Please do not repost/reblog my work. You can post the URL of this work wherever you'd like, but PLEASE do not repost my content elsewhere. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaayybe I'll draw a Part 2?  
Thanks for stopping by; kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> (IDK what Aziraphale's wearing, either...)


End file.
